


The Power of Tea

by Katherino



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Found this in the ol’ google drive, thought it was shit when I wrote it came back it’s not half bad, very simple but sweet in my opinion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherino/pseuds/Katherino
Summary: I like winter and Maggie wouldn’t give me any canon time there so I made it myself.Gansey visits Blue near Christmas and the Foxway household can’t help but meddle.
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	The Power of Tea

Blue wasn’t sure why she was seeing a hallucination of Gansey at her kitchen table, clad in a bright green sweater and a winter cap that made him look even more endearing than usual. She attributed it to her lack of sleep the night before. She was used to saying no to Gansey in all kinds of things, but never his phone calls. So, she continued to ignore the consequences of her unreliable eyes. 

A younger Blue might have thought that this was her first vision and that she was _finally_ demonstrating some psychic ability. But, by this age she knew not to run about the house alerting the other residents of Fox Way of her discovery. However, the steam rising from hallucination-Gansey’s cup of tea was very realistic.

“Your Aglionby boy is here! The handsome one with the glasses!” was the call that came from Orla somewhere deeper in the house. 

_Oh,_ _not a hallucination._

Blue made a mental note to shred one of Orla’s tops later. It wasn’t the most sensible solution, but sometimes direct action was more satisfying than waiting for karma to kick in. And since the rest of her family carried out work for the universe, why couldn’t she?

Moving to the stove, Blue was much more aware of the clothes she was wearing now that she knew hallucination-Gansey was just person-Gansey. Her style demanded a certain air of eccentricity, and that reign extended to her sleepwear. However, this particular ensemble exposed more of her than usual, not that it should matter what was cut where when she was sleeping, but she now felt the need to put on clothes more appropriate for the weather outside. 

Gansey, ever the gentleman, coughed and took his eyes to the ceiling upon looking up from his phone. “Hello, Jane” was his non-eye contact way of greeting, and Blue had to keep herself from huffing with laughter. She thought being a geezer trapped in a boy’s body would grant Gansey more maturity around exposed skin. 

“Hello, Dick. Come for some tea?” Blue gestured to the Foxway concoction before him, swirling with tea leaves, and was that glitter? Blue would have to inform Maura that while the others had not smelt or tasted appetizing, this one didn’t even _look_ the part. 

Gansey now moved to make direct eye contact with Blue and refused to look anywhere else. Or specifically, anywhere _below._ Somehow this action both made Blue want to smile and curl up into a ball. Because she was making Gansey flustered, but she was also making Gansey _flustered_.

“I came to see if you had any holiday plans. Adam refused to call you himself, so I’m meddling again. He seems to think the women of Foxway huddle closer together during the Christmas season.” was Gansey’s staring response. Blue wasn’t sure if she should be mad at Adam for assuming his way into excluding her, or at Gansey for making Adam’s reasons sound more sexist than she knew he was.

She settled on being mad at Gansey, “It’s the Holiday season, and I’m not busy. I’ve already done my part in the Yule preparations.” _and I’m not doing Orla’s for her this time,_ thought Blue. “What were you thinking we could do?”

As if she had some sixth (or seventh) sense dedicated to interrupting conversations important to the youth of the household, Maura strode into the kitchen. “Well Gansey, thoughts on the tea?” and she gave Blue a wink, the kind that said that she _definitely_ had that seventh sense. 

Gansey missed the wink, however, because after Maura spoke he began gulping down his tea at an alarming rate. His conversation with Blue had stolen his focus, so his mug had been rudely full when Maura entered. If Blue hadn’t been busy gaping at her mother she would have noticed the absurd sound of Gansey’s aforementioned gulp-and-slurp-athon.

“I might just feel a change, Ms. Sargent.” was his breathy reply after downing half the drink. Blue knew it was bullshit, but didn’t get a chance to say it before Maura turned, smiled, nodded at Gansey, and then left the kitchen. She did not fail to notice that Maura had not grabbed, cooked, or cleaned anything while in the kitchen. Blue felt her blood start to boil at her family, who seemed to have let Gansey in without telling Blue to provide entertainment. But she was drawn away from her aggravation by the sound of Gansey, who had resumed slurping, and was even throwing a few moans of pleasure into the mix.

 _“Do you really have to keep making those noises?!”_ Blue whispered, so as to deprive the ears in the walls of all their conversation.

 _“Well yeah. High quality tea is a sexual experience for me._ Plus you never know when she might come back”. Blue could see Gansey’s smile behind the chipped mug he was drinking from. And at that moment it felt as if things were normal, if only for a second. Before Gansey returned to being destiny’s child, and Blue it’s estranged cousin. It was unfortunate, Blue thought, that that smile was destined to fade with his life; that she was doomed to watch, powerless to stop it. She looked again at Gansey, who even seemed to fit in with the haze and hum of a lazy Foxway Saturday, a king wherever he roamed. 

Blue flexed her fingers, fingers that gave so much power to her mom and Calla and Persephone. She sat down with Gansey, huddled close to avoid the drafts of the kitchen. After all, she was still in her sleepwear.

She wasn’t powerless, and any prophecy could have the decency to wait until the afternoon at least.


End file.
